Sponge vs Anti-Baby
by moaz0303
Summary: Foop wants to destroy Timmy Turner. He knows about SpongeBob and takes it too far . It's up to Timmy to save his old pal SpongeBob. Note; These events take place right after fop's wishology triology. Timmy and SpongeBob know each other because of the Nick
1. Characters

This is a crossover series of SpongeBob SquarePants and Fairly OddParents. I hope you like the story enjoy.

**Main Characters:**

**SpongeBob SquarePants (protagonist)**

Cosmo  
Foop (main antagonist)  
Poof  
Wanda  
Timmy Turner (semi-protagonist)

**Supporting Characters:**

A.J  
Chester McBadbat  
Dark Laser (Foop's minion)  
Denzel Crocker  
Eugene H. Krabs  
Jorgen Von Strangle  
Karen Plankton  
Patrick Star  
Sandy Cheeks  
Sheldon J. Plankton  
Squidward Tentacles  
Trixie Tang

**Minor Characters:**

Anti-Wanda  
Anti-Cosmo  
Bikini Bottomies  
Binky Abdul  
Elmer  
Foop's minions  
Flipsy  
French narrator  
Gary the Snail  
Harold SquarePants  
Margaret SquarePants  
Mark Chang  
Mr. Turner  
Mrs. Turner  
Nat  
Other anti-fairies  
Other fairies  
Pearl  
Pippy Dinglefitz (Turbo Timmy)  
Sanjay  
Vicky


	2. Chapter 1

_French narrator: Ah Bikini Bottom. A paradise on the ocean floor. Home to many undersea creatures, living their lives in peace and tranquility. And also of that little miscreant Plankton. Always up to something evil. Let us see what his old tricks will lead to._

Plankton was preparing his another evil act to steal the Krabby Patty formula. He used his jetpack to fly over the Krusty Krabs into the chimney. From there Plankton landed in the kitchen.

"Boy this place sure needs a...". Plankton heard tip-toe of someone barging into the kitchen.

"Welcome to the Krusty...What the...?" Squidward said in a shocking tone after he saw a long line of customers."Quick SpongeBob, we have got orders from savage customers!"

SpongeBob said his famous phrase, "Order up! Multiple orders coming up."

"Cheese, that boy sure knows how to wrap things up," Plankton complimented. "But I've tried him before and I'm not taking that risk again."

So SpongeBob was frying some French fries and Krabby Patties for customers.

"Boy customers. How ravenous can they get," SpongeBob thought. "Well let me check what Mr. Krabs is up to."

As soon as SpongeBob got out of the kitchen, Plankton sneaked into the kitchen and looked a round. Suddenly, he got an eye on Krabs safe box.

"Eureka. I got the answer to my dreams!" Plankton rejoiced with a wicked laugh. So Plankton entered the combination of the box. To his surprise, it worked (heavenly choir playing as background).

"Now Krabs prepare to be poor again," he thought. So Plankton used his jetpack to escape. While he was doing so, SpongeBob coincidently approached to the kitchen. But it was too late. SpongeBob informed Krabs while running and panting hard.

"Yar boy. What's all the rattle. Has it got to anything with_ moula_?" asked Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs. Plankton just escaped with your formula," informed SpongeBob.

"That little old worm! Wait a second boy," advised Krabs.

SpongeBob panicked and also informed Squidward. Eventually one of the customers saw Plankton flying with a bottle.

"What was that?" he questioned Squidward.

"Didn't see it. Don't care," replied Squidward uninspired in a monotonous tone.

"Wow you really are a boring fellow."

"You will also feel the same way when you work here. Don't you see. I have to work with this miser, old, crazy crab and that irritating little sponge. Even worse. He and his annoying friend live right next to me and much to my agony. It's inhuman I tell ya," Squidward wailed.

"Hahahaha! Take a hike, Eugene!"Plankton grinned hideous.

"He got past me! Ahhhh!Me restaurant! Me customers!" shouted Krabs and then fainted,

Fortunately, Sandy appeared on the way and stopped Plankton from committing that misdeed.

"Sandy? What in the seashell are you doing here," asked Plankton.

"Now I am a member of one of the Bikini Bottom's police force. Your time is up Plankton. It's back to jail for you," said Sandy.

"Please Sandy, don't send me to that hideous place. I rather live in public bathrooms and eat raw chum than live in a jail with those reprobates. Please Sandy. I won't commit another crime, I promise," begged plankton.

"Pinky promise?" asked Sandy.

"Crook's honor,"

"Wellthen go back to where you came from. And remember, never mess with the Texas style. Yee haa!" Sandy kicked Plankton all the way to Chum Bucket.

"Cheese, Sandy I didn't know you were a lifeguard,"said Patrick stupidly.

"I am not a lifeguard, Patrick. I am a police officer."

"So can I eat from the dumpster?" asked Patrick.

"Shut up Patrick," sighed Sandy very annoyed from Patrick.

"Call me if you need my help. I'm jobless."

Plankton once again failed to get the Krabby Patty secret recipe. He hopelessly laid on his bed and accepted his defeat.

"Aw, computer wife. I've failed once again. I think I'll never get that formula. Krabs...Krabs will always be one step ahead of me," mourned Plankton

"Aw that's bad?" said Karen sarcastically. " Hey why don't you try a different way."

"What's left to do. I've tried everything." sniveled Plankton.

"Why don't you try teaming up with your allies. I know you have some pals from other universes," suggested Karen.

Plankton spat out the orange juice and got an idea.

"Karen you are a genius. Of course. I can make allies with different villians. And I know just who to call up. Denzel Crocker," grinned Plankton.

"What. That mad teacher. Are you nuts Sheldon. You better go off with ghost man or Professor Calamitous," objected Karen

"Karen. You know Professor is trapped in a bottle and Vlad died in space," Plankton reminded.

"Well guess you have no choice do you."

So Plankton decided to go to Dimmsdale. "Dimmsdale, here I come!"

As Plankton prepared to depart, SpongeBob intervened in the path of the portal.

"Hey Plankton. Where are you goin'," asked SpongeBob curiously.

"Why do you even care? I am going to Dimmsdale."

SpongeBob jumped in excitement and joy when he heard the name.

"Dimmsdale! DIMMS...DALE!," SpongeBob breathed heavily.

"Came down SpongeBob. What's the matter?" asked Plankton.

"Why my dearest friend, Timmy Turner lives there," replied SpongeBob.

"Oh. You mean that beaver boy," reassured Plankton grumpily.

"Why sure. He is like my role model. I can learn a lot from him and his flying fellows."

"You mean fairies," conveyed Plankton.

"What's a fairy?" asked SpongeBob dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you later. Now leave me alone will ya!"

"Please Plankton. Let me come with you. I really wanna visit him. He has also been the chosen one. He's brave, courageous, heroic and talented. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. .." pleaded SpongeBob until Plankton interrupted.

"Fine, you can come. Now stop doing that!" yelled Plankton in agony.

"Thanks pal. Now Dimmsdale here we come!"

As Plankton was about to go through the portal, Spongebob stopped him to ask him something.

"Wait. Can I have a breathing equipment?" asked SpongeBob.

"Huh. Take my apparatus from the closet and be quick, will you,"sighed Plankton.

So SpongeBob and Plankton stepped through the portal to start their journey to Dimmsdale, also known as, home of a 11-year-old boy, with fairy godparents.

Patrick saw them going to the portal. He was surprised that SpongeBob went with Plankton. Suddenly, Squidward came and yelled at him.

"Patrick! Where's SpongeBob?" asked Squidward.

"Oh, he went with Plankton to a..."

"What did you say? SpongeBob left. Wo ho! I'm free. I'm free," rejoiced Squidward.

"But I'm still here. You can spend time with me," suggested Patrick.

"Ok, so I am half free. Better than having both of 'em," thought Squidward melancholic.

"I got to inform Sandy about SpongeBob." So Patrick ran to Bikini Bottom's police station.

"Sandy. Sandy. SpongeBob ran away with Plankton," said Patrick.

"Calm down. I think there is a reasonable explanation for all must have just went to visit one of his inter-dimensional pals or so. I bet he's going to be back any ."

_French narrator: six hours later_

"What! Why didn't he come back!" exclaimed Sandy.

"I've waited enough Sandy. My best friend must be in trouble who knows all the horrible things Plankton is doing with him. Come on Sandy. Let's go. But first...," Patrick preached. "We are going to eat at the Krusty Krabs."

Krabs was shocked when he heard SpongeBob ran away with Plankton. "What. He ran away without me permission."

Then a flashback occured to Krabs. "Ah. Who am I kidding. Of course, he quit the job Me attitude towards him wasn't that good. Just because of me obsession of Plankton must be using him to cook Krabby Patty the Krusty Krabs way."

"But Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob had always admired and respected treated you as a father figure," reminded Sandy.

"So do I," said Squidward sarcastically.

"So Krabs can you come with us to look for SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"I guess. But who is going to look after me restaurant. Or you can take Squidward."

"No Mr. Krabs. Don't involve me in his," demanded Sqiudward.

"If you go with them, I'll double you income and you will get a promotion," manipulated Krabs.

"Fine. I'm in," sighed Squidward. "But make it quick. I have a life too you know. Ok, so what's the plan?"

"We are going to sneak into the Chum Bucket at about midnight. Then we are going to slowly slide pass it. Finally, I will operate the portal and we will enter another dimension," explained Sandy.

"But how will we know where they went?" asked Squidward.

"Don't worry. Patrick eavesdropped Plankton while he was departing. He knows the place. Right Patrck," said Sandy, poking Patrick on the elbow.

"Yeah, I think it was Dimms...hale. Yeah, I kinda forgot it."

"You mean Dimmsdale," corrected Sandy.

"Yeah. Whatever she said."

"So what are we waiting for. Let's go. I really need my promo...I mean SpongeBob!" lied Squidward energetically

"Since when did you ever become so caring about SpongeBob?" interrogated Sandy suspiciously.

"Just go!" screamed Squidward ignoring the question.

"Can I refresh myself with a doughnut?" asked Patrick stupidly.

"Make it quick," sighed Sandy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Anti Fairy World, Foop was making his plan to destroy Timmy Turner.

"Walla. My masterpiece. Behold, the ancient staff of Pharaoh. It's filled with black magic and the perfect weapon to destroy Timmy Turner."

"Who are you taking to?"asked Anti-Binky.

"Just get lost, will you," shunned Foop. " Timmy Turner, you are finally dead. I have a great plan. This time try to even escape. I've fallen for your pranks enough. But not anymore, Turner."

"Now son have your dinner," said Anti-Wanda.

"Coming mother!" yelled Foop at Anti-Wanda. "Boy, my parents; how annoying can they get."

So Foop contacted Dark Laser.

"So Lasar. Are you ready to destroy Timmy Turner?" asked Foop.

"Oh you bet I am and so is Flipsy." Laser acknowledged."But what will we do with him after, he's dead."

"Oh, leave that to me," Foop giggled.

"Okey Dokey."


	3. Chapter 2

Timmy Turner was really turning out to be the main attraction in Dimmsdale. After saving his friends from the darkness and finally getting a kiss from Trixie Tang, he was really starting to get pumped up.

"A man smooch chosen son," said Mr. Turner.

"Wow dude. You are a true chosen one. You totally rock," complimented A.J.

"I am sorry I treated you meanly, Timmy and your friends. Will you ever forgive me? I promise I'll be kinder to all of you," said Trixie.

Timmy couldn't believe it. Trixie Tang was asking for his apology. "Sure sweetheart. Everybody gets blinded by money. Even I wish I were rich," said Timmy politely kissing her on the cheek.

This was surely Timmy Turner's best day.

"Turner you get a A*; take it chosen one. You deserve it," said Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker hugged Timmy with joy. Suddenly, Jorgen poofed up.

"Turner, you do realize that after this day, I'll erase everyone's memory and you'll get to be the not so chosen one again," reminded Jorgen.

"Please Jorgen. There has to be another way. This is one of Timmy's best day ever. Please don't erase their memories," pleaded Wanda.

Wanda's speech made Jorgen think twice about his act. He also fell sympathy for that young man. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Wait. Are you crying, wailing, whining; I'm not following you," stated Cosmo. "Well I don't care what it is, but you look cute Jorgen."

"OH. You are right Wanda. Fine I'll only erase the adult's memories," said Jorgen. "But only on one condition. Turner's friends should not talk about fairies to any other people. They should keep the secret to themselves. If I hear anyone knowing about fairies, not only will I erase your friend's memories Turner, but I'll also take away Cosmo and Wanda from you," warned Jorgen.

"We swear we won't tell anyone. Timmy's secret is safe with us," assured Chester embracing Timmy.

"I agree. It's our responsibility. We take an oath Mr. von Strangle," added Trixie.

"Very well then. Now clean up that mess and I'll send you puny humans home," said Jorgen sullenly.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Crocker were also enjoying _the chosen party._

"Ahh! Our backs!" jabbered Crocker and the Turners all at once.

"Timmy. No matter if you aren't a hero you will still be our chosen one," lilted Wanda.

"Thanks," acknowledge Timmy. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to ask Trixie something."

Timmy was hesitating to ask Trixie to the Friday the 13th dance tomorrow night. "Well here goes. Trixie will you go to tomorrow's Friday the 13th dance tonight?" asked Timmy.

"Of course I would love to. Now let's go home shall we," replied Trixie.

"Sure why not. But first let me drop Mark Chang home," said Timmy.

Turbo Thunder (Pippy) and Mark Chang praised Timmy.

"I'm proud of you Timmy. You saved the day and my parents. So long Timmy. But first I'll drop you and your loved ones to earth."

"Thanks Turbo Thunder. Besides I can use Mark as a carriage. You don't have to. And thanks for saving me on Thunder World," said Timmy modestly.

"It's my duty to make sure you are safe. Now what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

"Turner, you did it. Do not take this the wrong way, but I love you," complimented Mark. When he saw Vicky, he tossed Timmy aside and started flirting with her.

"How about now. Make out?" Vicky kicked Marked as hard as possible. Mark was holding his stomach.

So Turbo Thunder dropped Timmy and his loved ones home. As soon as they reached home, Jorgen erased the memory of all adults, including Vicky.

"So long Timmy Turner. I'll be back," Turbo Thunder saluted. "Here you go. Take my action figure so you could remember me."

"Thanks. I'll add this to my collection."

"So does anyone here want to fight alongside Crimson Chin?" asked Cosmo.

"You bet we do," replied A.J.

"What about you Trixie?" asked Wanda. Trixie thought for a moment. She used to hang out with popular kids.

"Count me in," she sighed. The boys watch her in amazement. Trixie Tang, the richest girl in Dimmsdale, is hanging out with unpopular kids. Everyone was astonished. "Being rich isn't everything. I don't care about money or fame. I may lose my popularity but not my respect."

"Since you don't, can I borrow 10 bucks. I really need a soda," asked Chester stupidly

"Fine. Make it quick."

* * *

Meanwhile, Plankton and SpongeBob had just arrived on Dimmsdale.

"So, are we in Dimmsdale?" asked SpongeBob.

Plankton slapped his head due to that irritating question. "Do you sponges know how to read? It freaking says there on the board, for heaven's sake.

"Sorry Plankton. Wasn't following the sign. And you either," apologized SpongeBob. "Now where does Timmy Turner live."

"How do you know so much about him?" asked Plankton.

"Don't you remember? We also fought you alongside Jimmy Neutron and Danny Fenton. We had a club named Nicktoons. Jimmy Neutron was the leader of the club," explained SpongeBob.

"So, whatever happened the fudgeheaded genius and that ghost moron?" asked Plankton anxiously.

A tear fell from SpongeBob's eye. "Well…..Danny went to cadet school and Jimmy…."  
SpongeBob continued shedding his tears.

"What?!" yelled Plankton.

"Jimmy got lost in a deserted island and he was nowhere to be found. That was the end of the Nicktoon era. It's only me and Timmy Turner. Jimmy Neutron is nowhere to be found in Retroville. I know where Danny is, but there aren't any means of contacting him in that cadet school. It's like Area 51."

"Because it is Area 51, you idiot," blurted Plankton.

"Stop saying that. I know it is Area 51. I don't like saying it," said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob! What in the name of electrolysis is that?" asked Plankton panicking.

"Plankton. I'm emotionally recalling my past memories and all you can think of is evil," scolded SpongeBob. Plankton turned SpongeBob's head toward that flying object. It was cubed and looked blue. It was Foop. Foop accidently mistook SpongeBob for Timmy Turner's disguise.

"So Turner. We meet again. Prepare to meet your doom!" Foop laughed mischievously.

Plankton and SpongeBob yelled in terror."Ahhhh!"

Turbo Thunder was heading on his way home until he noticed something unusual.

"What's that," he thought to himself. "Wait a minute. Foop! He must be picking on citizens."

"SpongeBob I want you to know something, I was never evil. All I wanted was to get the Krabby Patty formula and prosper my business," confessed Plankton.

"Me too, Plankton. I use you mechanical spatula to clean my toilet board," added SpongeBob.

"What?" Plankton asked in a shocked state. For a moment Foop's victory was inevitable until Turbo Thunder one of his thunder claps that flew Foop back to Anti-Fairy world.

"I'll get you Turner!" yelled Foop in agony.

"Crawling creepers. Are you safe kid?" asked Turbo Thunder.

"Yes." SpongeBob looked at Turbo Thunder. "Cool. Who are a superhero. Just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Well, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and this is my pet Sheldon J. Plankton. I'm a sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom."

Plankton was shocked. "I'm no….," SpongeBob squished Plankton.

"A talking sponge. Well nice to meet you kid. I'm Pippy Dinglefitz; better known as Turbo Thunder," introduced Turbo Thunder by shaking SpongeBob's hand. "Well you look in bad shape. Why don't you come with me and drink some coffee?"

"I'd love to." SpongeBob saw Mark Chang and thought he was a villain. "AHhh! An alien!" SpongeBob yelled and started punching Mark.

"SpongeBob, Calm down. He's just a friend," conveyed Pippy.

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"It's ok yellow one. I love to brawl," Mark accepted SpongeBob's apology.

"So What do you want to do?" asked Plankton.

"You tell me," replied Mark sullenly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Enough with the chit-chat. Now SpongeBob. Why don't you play with your friends while I go with mine!" sulked Plankton.

"Cheese Plankton. You don't have to be nasty about it," snapped SpongeBob.

So Plankton left SpongeBob and Mark after Turbo Thunder left.

"Bye Turbo Thunder. Can I come to visit you someday?" asked SpongeBob.

"Sure SpongeBob. Any time." Pippy also handed one of his action figures that SpongeBob appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Sandy, Patrick and Squidward were preparing to travel to Dimmsdale. Sandy proclaimed herself the leader of the group.

"Now listen closely guys. Patrick you will take the 9 Boulevard and Squidward you will take the 52 Avenue. Got it?" commanded Sandy.

Patrick and Squidward were baffled from Sandy's intelligence."Have no idea what you just said."

"What? Haven't you ever been to Dimmsdale?" asked Sandy suspiciously.

"Do I look like I went to Dimms...whatever?" retorted Squidward.

"Even if you haven't. I'm sure Patrick has been to Dimmsdale. Right Patrick."

"You bet. Don't worry Squidward. I'll lead you," affirmed Patrick.

"Great. Just what I need at a time like this. Out with one idiot, in with another. Patrick, you can't even remember your name right how can you possibly remember all the directions?" fumed Squidward.

"Well Squidward, You go with Patrick, while I go alone. Agreed?"

"Please Sandy. Have mercy on this octopus. I rather go with that algae over there," beseech-ed Squidward.

"Sorry. Either you go with Patrick or leave us alone," blackmailed Sandy.

"Fine. You know I'm only doing this for my promotion. Make it as quick as possible!"

So they all entered the portal and landed in Dimmsdale.

* * *

Plankton was heading towards the Crocker Cave, hoping that Crocker might help him steal the Krabby Patty formula. So Plankton slid down a vent.

"Eureka. Now I can convince Crocker into helping me get rid of Krusty Krabs," thought Plankton cheekily.

As he entered in the lab, he saw someone sitting on a chair. He believed it was Crocker.

"Well, Denzel. I am surprised to see you. It's you old pal; Ahhhhh!" shrieked Plankton as the guy turned around and showed his appereance.

"Squidward! What in the seashell are you doing here?" asked Plankton astonished.

"Don't know. Don't want to know," said Squidward in boredom.

"Cheese, you seem off the mood today," lamented Plankton.

"Just tell me where SpongeBob is. I can't wait to get my promotion," rejoiced Squidward.

"What? Krabs tricked you again? You know I'm not surprised. It's getting kind of his money," said Plankton least concerned.

"Oh, he better give me 10% surplus on my income. Or else...," paused Squidward.

"Or else what," Plankton interrupted.

"Or else I...Oh barnacles. I didn't plan that yet," said Squidward baffled. "Anyways stop distracting me and tell me where SpongeBob is."

"I don't know," replied Plankton repulsively."Besides, why do you care anyways. Look for him yourself."

"What have you done with him? Not that I care," asked Squidward concealing his concern for SpongeBob.

"Why that sponge is useless I tell you! No good to me!" barked Plankton.

"Well, I guess you may have a point," complied Squidward.

"Hey guys!" shouted Patrick coming out of nowhere.

"Patrick where have you been asked Squidward?"

"Oh I was just eating some doughnuts," replied Patrick. "What's Plankton doing here."

"None of your business. Just move on," snapped Plankton.

"Speaking of moving on. Where's Sandy?"

Sandy also popped out of nowhere from the vent. "Here I am"

"Ahhh! An intruder!" yelled Patrick obnoxiously.

"Calm down boy. It's just Sandy," said Plankton apathetically.

"Plankton! Where's SpongeBob?" interrogated Sandy harshly.

"For the last time, I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW!" raged Plankton. "

"Alright. You don't have to take it personally. Well guys I guess we've no choice but to look ourselves. Plankton, since you got us into this mess, you'll help us get out of here."

As Sandy was preparing to leave an anti-fairy popped out of here. It was definitely Foop.

"Well. I am no surprised I at all," stated Plankton.

"Huh?" asked Patrick.

"Just start panicking."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled all of them at once.

"It's that cubed flying thing again," said Plankton.

"Calm down guys. Just tell me where Timmy Turner lives and nobody gets hurt. Clear," conveyed Foop.

"A...a...he is deep under the sea in a Pineapple," blubbered Patrick which any control on what he was saying.

"Thanks. Well ta-ta," said Foop.

"Patrick you idiot. You told him the address of SpongeBob's house," scolded Sandy.

"Relax. I bet he won't even know where SpongeBob's house is," defended Plankton.

Suddenly, Patrick heard voices of someone else coming. Like always he started panicking. Squidward had to constantly calm him down. At first an alien appeared, with a slimy appeared and dirt all over his face.

"Humans! Or animals. What's up? I'm going to suck your brains using my bending straws!" blackmailed Mark.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked all of them.

Then SpongeBob came and started laughing at them. "You just got pranked guys. Nothing to worry. Mark here is a friendly alien from Yugo...a what was it?"

"Yugopotomia," told Mark.

"Yes, what he said. He is going to help us get out of here. By the way, nice prank," SpongeBob pounded Mark with his fist.

"SpongeBob. Thank entropy you're saved. I was really getting worried..." Everyone stared at Squidward in awe.  
"...WORRIED ABOUT MY PROMOTION!"

"It was your idea yellow dude," said Mark modestly.

"So Mark. Any thoughts on how we can get out of here?" asked Sandy.

"First of all, how did we all end up here?" asked Plankton.

"Well, I found you first over here," retorted Squidward.

"Since you got us into this mess, you're going to get us out of here," added Patrick. "SpongeBob any thoughts?"

"Well guys you don't have to trouble yourselves. I can just call Turner to get us out of here," empathized Mark.

"Wait a minute! You know Timmy Turner! What a coincidence. I happen to know him too," rejoiced SpongeBob.

"What a dilly of a pickle," triggered Plankton sarcastically.

"How are you going to contact him?" asked Squidward hopelessly.

"I have my re-caller."

Mark carelessly dropped the re-caller and broke it. "Oops! My bad."

"Great. Just what this joint needed. Another idiot," moaned Squidward.

"Don't be hopeless guys. I'm sure the owner of the lab will be right here any minute," said Patrick optimistically.

_French narrator: 9 hours later._

All of them went to sleep. They all waited for a really long time.

Crocker barged into his lab and saw Sandy, Patrick, Mark, Plankton and SpongeBob sleeping on his machinery.

"What are you filthy creatures doing in my lab?"asked Crocker furiously. "How did you come here. This surely must be work of..."

"Oh no. Take cover. He's going to blow," warned Mark.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRIES!" seethed Crocker.

"Calm down Crocker it's just me Plankton and my fellow dwellers of Bikini Bottom," suppress Plankton.

"Please Mr. Crocker. Can we spend the night in here. We have no place to live and lost track of where we were going," begged SpongeBob.

SpongeBob glared at Crocker with a cute puppy dog face in order to manipulate him.

"Oh no. You aren't fooling me with that look," resisted Crocker.

Finally Crocker couldn't take it anymore. Even his evil heart couldn't resist the cuteness of SpongeBob.

"Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you can stay. But only for one night," replied Crocker.

"Thanks Sir," acknowledged Sandy.

"Welcome Plankton and Squidward," greeted Crocker.

"Yeah Crocker. I came to ask you for a favour. Can you help me get the Krabby Patty formula?" asked Plankton.

"Sure. Why not," replied Crocker. "Wait what's in it for me."

"Anything you want."

"Well I would like a prune juice and a tin of frosting. Let's not get into the reason, why."

"Oh Squidward. Can you tell us were the safe is located?" asked Plankton.

"In the attic. the keys are with SpongeBob," replied Squidward without caring.

"Oh darn it!" cried Plankton."Well Denzel. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Well suit yourself, Plankton. Hey Mark, do you want to race me to Timmy Turner's house?" asked SpongeBob.

"Great idea dude. Let's go," replied Mark.

"Wait for me!" cried Patrick.


	5. Chapter 4

Timmy and his friends were having fun in the tree-house. It was really worth hanging out with the chosen one. Now Timmy was feeling much more excited ,since his best friends, including Trixie Tang, knew that he had Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hey, can I wish to become rich?" asked Chester.

"No you can't. Even us fairies don't have that privilege. It's against the rules," replied Wanda.

"But, we can give you counterfeited currency if you don't mind," tempted Cosmo. Wanda poked Cosmo on the shoulder.

"Can I wish for explosives?" asked A.J.

"Yes you can!" said Cosmo excitedly.

"Poof. Poof," said Poof.

"It looks like Poof needs a diaper change," said Wanda.

"You know what's the weirdest story about Poof. Cosmo gave birth to him," explained Timmy.

"Cool! So do male fairies give birth to children?" asked A.J. eagerly.

"You got that right, dude. Indeed that is one of the weirdest things I've seen in fairies until now," said Timmy. "There are also more. Such as the 9658th anniversary is known as the false anger anniversary."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Trixie.

"It means that the husband and wife have to act the exact opposite of what is done in anniversaries."

"You mean like, pretend it's a normal day," said Chester.

"Exactly,"crooned Timmy.

"Well enough with the chit-chat. Are we going to blast this party or what?" buzzed Cosmo. "But first, I need to wax my leg hairs."

"Eeew, gross!" yelled Wanda.

"Non taken," said Cosmo trivially. "Well she's my wife after all and Timmy and I are her idiots."

"I can see that," lilted Trixie sensibly.

"So Timmy. How much did you get in your last test?" asked A.J.

"I got an A. Beat that sucker," swaggered Timmy.

"Yeah and I got an A*," said Trixie owning them both.

"Well you are a girl," said A.J.

"So what," giggled Trixie.

"Well everyone knows that girls are smarter than boys."

"Point taken," agreed Chester.

"So guys won't you mind spending the night over here?" asked Timmy.

"Sure, we would loved to," said A.J.

"What are we waiting for. Let us watch a movie!" cried Chester.

"Please don't worry a scary one," requested Trixie.

"Why. Too scared to watch one," taunted Chester.

"No. Just worried that you sleep for the rest of the night. Remember the last time when you wattcha scary movie at my party?"

"You are pretty smart, Trixie Tang," complimented Wanda.

"Thanks."

"So guys what you say. Let's watch a horror movie?" encourage Cosmo.

"You bet!" cried Timmy.

"Suit yourself," said Wanda.

* * *

SpongeBob, Mark and Patrick were on their way to Timmy Turner's house.

"So, where are we going?" asked Patrick.

"For the seventh time Patrick, we're going to Timmy Turner's house," said Mark.

"So why didn't you say something before?"

Mark couldn't do anything, but slap his head on the wall. So SpongeBob and Patrick continued to follow Mark. Suddenly, SpongeBob grew tired of walking.

SpongeBob met Elmer and Sanjay and asked them about Timmy's house.

"AH!" shrieked Elmer.

"A talking sponge. Run for your lives!" added Sanjay.

"Boy, that went well," thought Patrick sarcastically.

"Hey Mark. Can we eat at the cafeteria, if it's alright with you?" requested SpongeBob.

"Be my guest," replied Mark politely.

"Thanks Mark," acknowledged Patrick. "Now I can fill my empty stomach for the night."

"Patrick, you just ate 15 minutes ago," reminded SpongeBob.

"True, SpongeBob. But you know I am a starfish and I get hungry quite often," explained Patrick.

"It's a good thing he's not a fry cook at your restaurant or else you would have ran out of dough by now," Mark whispered to SpongeBob.

"Would you like some chocolate!" asked SpongeBob.

"AH! Chocolate! It burns! I mean, later dude, Mark replied weirdly.

While Patrick was eating ice-cream, he caught sight of a swarm of anti-fairies. He had no clue who they were.

"Hey Mark. Do you happen to know these blue flying creatures?" needled Patrick.

"Where are they. I don't see any of them."

"Well. They are coming right after us!" cried SpongeBob.

"There is only one thing to do at a time like this. RUN!" suggested Mark.

So the boys kept on running. It was really no point of running, because the anti-fairies could use magic to stop their path. SpongeBob tried his best to clear the obstacles. The biggest obstacle in their way was magic. They had to save themselves from getting doomed by bad luck. Mark, on the other hand was running much slowly. He had tentacles (just like Squidward, except that Squidward can walk like a man).

"Take cover!" Patrick advocated. As Patrick was taking cover, he lost track of Mark and SpongeBob. Luckily, Patrick had his re-caller.

"Patrick were are you!" yelled SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob. You and Mark go to Turner's house. I'll be on my way," commanded Patrick. "Oh! I just realized. I dropped my ice-cream! Why? Why?"

"Suit yourself."

While SpongeBob was running he twisted his ankle and couldn't run. "Ouch! I think I dislocated my ankle."

So Mark carried SpongeBob to Timmy's house. Fortunately, Timmy's backyard just appeared after 5 minutes.

"There you go SpongeBob," said Mark. "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Mark." SpongeBob hugged Mark and bid him farewell.

"While SpongeBob was heading towards the door, a cracking sound came, indicating that his fracture deepened even more. So he yelled in pain.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Wanda.

"Sorry sometimes I get scared easily," replied Cosmo.

Timmy woke up to see what the voice was in his backyard. His friends were sleeping, so he tip-toed really quietly. As he reached into his backyard, he say a cute little sea sponge crying in pain.

"Timmy Turner!" cried SpongeBob as he rushed to hug him while hopping on one leg.

"SpongeBob! Unbelievable," Timmy hugged him back as if he were his own pet. "It's get to you see you SpongeBob."

Timmy realized that SpongeBob was walking strangely.

"I broke my leg Timmy. And I don't know how I will I be able yo go home," said SpongeBob worryingly.

"It's going to be fine. You can spend the night here," accepted Timmy.

"Why, that's very kind of you. Thanks."

So Timmy held SpongeBob by the shoulder and assisted him in walking.

"Wait in my room. I'll get your an ice bag," said Timmy.

"So where are Cosmo and Wanda anyways?" asked SpongeBob.

"Oh they are sleeping. Don't worry. You can see them and my other friends in the morning," replied Timmy pleasantly. So Timmy rushed to the kitchen to set SpongeBob an ice bag for his fractured toe.

"You are a really caring person Timmy."

"Hey. Just doing my job, pal," said Timmy modestly. "Don't worry SpongeBob. It's going to be fine. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the doctor."

"I was chased by a pack of blue creatures," SpongeBob told Timmy.

"But why would they want you?" asked Timmy shockingly.

"Because, they think I'm one of your minions."

"That Foop. Always up to no good," sulked Timmy. "I'll deal with that rascal."

"Ah don't stress yourself. I'll let you know if he returns. I think he's after you," said SpongeBob. "Why does he have a grudge on you."

"He is an anti-fairy. Every fairy has an evil duplicate," elucidated Timmy.

"Anti-fairy of what?" asked SpongeBob.

"Of my god-brother, Poof," replied Timmy.

"Wait a minute. Cosmo and Wanda have a son!" SpongeBob explained. "Why that's breaking news. Tell me when did it happen? How was the baby? How was Wanda feeling? Is he round, circle or square."

"Calm down, dude. First of all Cosmo gave birth, not Wanda. Then..."

"Do male fairies give birth?" interrupted SpongeBob.

"Listen to me, will you. I wished for a baby so that we can be a happy family. We named it Poof," said Timmy.

"Aw," taunted SpongeBob. "Hey I was wondering, if I apply in Fairy World, can I have fairy godparents?"

"No," answered Timmy.

"But why?" lamented SpongeBob. "I live alone."

"You need to have a certain criteria. Rule number 1, You have to be a human! Rule number 2, you should be lving a miserable life in order to have them. Rule number 3, you must be a child and going to school. So you don't meet any of the above," answered Timmy.

SpongeBob hung his head down in despair. Timmy tried to cheer up his aquatic pal. "Cheer up, SpongeBob. Cosmo and Wanda are as close to you, as they are to me. I allow you to ask them anything you like. Beside, you are happy and cheerful without fairies.

"Really?" asked SpongeBob.

"Really," replied Timmy.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"No. Really."

"Really?"

"Would you stop it already!" snapped Timmy.

"Sorry Timmy. Hey, do you want to play video games?" asked SpongeBob.

"You bet," replied Timmy. "Come on, let's get started."


	6. Chapter 5

Back in Anti-Fairy World, Foop was preparing one of his evil schemes to destroy Timmy Turner as usual. His minions arrived back from earth He was really disappointed to see them empty-handed.

"You fools. Can you do anything right? Where's Turner! You wasted my time and... what else did you waste?"

"Money?" suggested an anti-Fairy.

"No not that. Ah ha. Bingo. You waste my time and energy! Tell me why didn't you catch him!" raged Foop.

"Sorry sir. We tried our best, but we couldn't find him. However we tried interrogating that yellow one. We suppose he is one of Timmy Turner's minions," explained Anti-Binky quivering from fear.

"Impressive. I just mistook that yellow one for Timmy Turner in a disguise. What do you know about him?" asked Foop.

"Well sir. From the information that we've gathered; he is an inferior animal that dwells under the Pacific Ocean," told one anti-fairy.

"What do you know. That stupid starfish just told me that Timmy lives under a pineapple. Of course, that's the answer to my questions. Gather around anti-ladies and anti-gentlemen. I just realized can't defeat Timmy Turner with that sponge on his side. So here's the plan. I'm going to threaten that sponge into telling me Timmy Turner's weaknesses. Then after knowing his weaknesses. I'll lure Turner into a trap and kaboom! Blast him away forever," tempted Foop.

"But sir. What are you going to do with that sponge?" asked Anti-Binky.

"Oh that sponge will be useless once I get him to speak. So pack your bags. We're going deep under the Pacific Ocean. Muhahahahaha!" laughed Foop wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plankton and Crocker were preparing another evil scheme to steal the Krabby Patty formula.

"So Plankton After you get the Krabby Patty formula, you better help me catch Turner's fairies," reminded Crocker.

"Sure Denzel. I wouldn't betray an old friend would I," lied Plankton. "You're an old friend."

"Ahh! Bad guys! lot's of bad guys!" yelled Patrick, barging into the lab. While panicking, he ruined one of Plankton's schemes.

"You fool! Look what have you done. Now I have to do it all over again!" agonized Plankton.

"It's just one of your stupid plans to steal the secret formula. Get a life," sulked Patrick.

"Patrick, why are you here. And where's SpongeBob?" asked Sandy.

"I have no idea?" replied Patrick insanely.

"What? You're telling me that SpongeBob went with you and never came back," said Sandy displeased.

"Well, moments ago I talked to him on the phone."

"And what did he tell y'all?" asked Sandy.

"Oh boy! There she goes again," foretold Squidward.

"Gather around everyone. We will search every corner in this town for SpongeBob," said Sandy enthusiastically.

"Oh no. You did this once already in Bikini Bottom. I'm not doing that again," snapped Squidward.

"I can't go," said Plankton. "I have plans with Crocker."

"Fine you guys stay here, while I'll go with Patrick," compromised Sandy. "Besides Plankton what are you making plans for?"

"As usual, stealing the Krabby Patty formula. Unpractical," replied Patrick.

"And Fairies too," added Crocker.

"You guys enjoy, while I get myself a diaper from the garbage," said Patrick.

"What will you do with diapers?" asked Crocker disgustedly. "Are you going to wear them?"

"Of course not. I'm going to eat them, silly," replied Patrick.

"If you are so hungry, just eat new ones," suggested Plankton broadly.

"New ones have no taste."

"OK guys. I am going to find SpongeBob. So who's with me?" asked Sandy zipped up.

Nobody raised their hands up except Patrick. Plankton and Squidward had no concern wherever SpongeBob was in this entire globe. Crocker, on the other hand, was concentrating a lot on his evil plan alongside Plankton. It was only Patrick who showed interest because, SpongeBob is his best friend.

"So Patrick when was the last time you saw SpongeBob?" asked Sandy.

"Yesterday midnight," answered Patrick.

"And where did you exactly see him?"

"Well. We were pursued by a swarm of blue creatures. Then we kept running and running and running and running and running and..."

_French narrator: Two hours later._

"...running and running."

"Alright! Get on with it already!"scolded Sandy. "So what happened after you stopped running."

"Then we took separate ways," replied Patrick.

"Then what happened after you took separate ways? Do I have to urge you to continue?" aroused Sandy.

"I don't know. But he did tell me he was going to see Timmy Turner."

"Then Timmy Turner's house it is," said Sandy.

"Do you even know where is his house?" asked Patrick.

"Don't worry. We can ask Mr. Crocker," responded Sandy.

So Sandy went to the upper lair of the lab in order to inquire Crocker about Timmy Turner's house.

"Mr. Crocker. Do you happen to know where Timmy Turner's lives?" asked Sandy politely.

"Sure. Why? Do you want to visit him?" asked Crocker.

"No. We wanted to get SpongeBob back," replied Patrick.

"SpongeBob's in Turner's house?" asked Crocker anxiously.

"Well duh. That's why we're going there," replied Patrick pretending to act smart.

"Don't worry fellows. I'll come with you. In fact I also need to give Turner an assignment."

"Wait a second. You're Timmy Turner's teacher?" asked Sandy.

"Why indeed I am," replied Crocker. "And I'll take you towards his house."

"Can't we go walking?"

"Are you nuts. His house is really far away. I'll drop you. I told you I have some work with his fairies! I mean assignment."

"Well. If you insist," agreed Sandy.

"Denzel. Where are you going?" asked Plankton shockingly.

"I am going to drop these kids to Turner's house," replied Crocker.

"But what about our scheme?" pumped Plankton.

"Don't worry Sheldon. I'll be back soon after I catch his fairies; I mean drop the kids," said Crocker coolly.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, Squidward," boomed Plankton.

"Stop complaining tiny cyclops. Better than having _SpongeBrain _by your side," glowered Squidward.

"C'mon. What are you waiting for. To the unsuspecting van!" lilted Crocker.

"Can we stop at cake n' bacon for a while?" asked Patrick.

"Make it quick. we're running out of time," sighed Crocker.

* * *

Back in Crocker's lab Squidward was playing his clarinet. Plankton was working on his scheme.

"Will you stop it already! You're horrible at music. You fit best at the register," scowled Plankton.

"Why, just look who is talking. One who can't even run his restaurant properly. That's he is stealing the formula but fails everytime. If you are such a genius, why can't you create your own formula? Oh, I know. You're to poor to afford a new formula. Is that so? Well then. Once you've stolen the Krabby Patty formula, then try to steal the milkshake formula as well. Boy, you don't deserve to run a restaurant!" provoked Squidward.

"Cut that out, bald octopus. At least i can play the clarinet better than you. You call yourself an artist. Well you music and art is truly inspirational," said Plankton sarcastically.

"When will you people ever learn. You have no idea what true art is. You naive, shallow fools. I just want to get out of that Krusty Krabs!" yelped Squidward.

"Well I would have employed you if you knew the formula. You have been working there for twenty years and you don't know what's in that Krabby Patty!" derided Plankton.

"Because I don't care. I don't care about SpongeBob. I don't care about that old crustacean and I certainly don't care what's in that stupid burger. If you want the formula, get it yourself tiny cyclops," miffed Squidward.

"Thank you for your advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get back to work," said Plankton sarcastically. "Foolish octopus. What does he think of himself. George Washington. Well Eugene. Prepare to shut down the Krusty Krabs. This time, it's gonna be a surprise party. And I will blast it with Crocker. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!"_ (bolt of lightening in the background)._


	7. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine sport!" said Wanda optimistically. "It's your spring break. Let's see there's a bunch of stuff for you to do."

"Yeah, don't forget Poof wants to play catch with you," added Cosmo.

"Guys. You wait here. I have a surprise for you," Timmy informed Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda was waiting anxiously for Timmy's present. "I can wait to see what Timmy got us."

"Poof poof. Poof poof poof. Poof poof poof poof poof," indicated Poof.

"Look Wanda. Poof thinks he got us special wands," said Cosmo.

Timmy was wandering all around the house. "SpongeBob! Oh SpongeBob! Where are you? Now where could that happy go-lucky sponge be at a time like this."

Mr. Turner passed by. "Don't shout out your missing toy's name. You know they can't talk. Speaking of toys, there's one mowing the lawn. Have you programmed him?

A bell rung in Timmy's head. "Oh my gosh. SpongeBob. He must be mowing the lawn."

SpongeBob was busy smelling the scent of nectar from flowers. He also made sure that lawn was mowed in Timmy's backyard and that all the plants were watered.

"Ah. What a day. What a life. There's nothing more I love than gardening. The sweet scent of nectar," thought SpongeBob.

Indeed SpongeBob was feeling so fresh, he expressed his feelings in a song. This song enlightened the Dimmsdale neighborhood. So here it goes:

_Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me_  
_Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see_  
_Jumped out of bed and I ran outside_  
_Feeling so extra exsatisfied_

_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_  
_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_

_I'm so busy got nothing to do_  
_Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe_  
_Every flower, every grain of sand_  
_Is reaching out to shake my hand_

_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_  
_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_

_Sometimes the little things start closing in on me_  
_When I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown_  
_I stick my head out the window and I look around_

_Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise_  
_This magic that's happening right before my eyes_

_Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright_  
_So the best day ever can last all night_  
_Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night_

_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_  
_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_

_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_  
_It's the best day ever_  
_(Best day ever)_

_Best day ever_  
_Best day ever_

"Timmy, who's singing in the backyard?" asked Trixie Tang._  
_

Unfortunately Timmy wasn't present in his bedroom, so she asked Cosmo and Wanda. "Cosmo. Wanda. Did you hear that?"

"Indeed. Someone's been singing in our backyard," said Wanda. "But who?"

"I'll go check. Chester; A.J.; come with me," said Trixie.

While SpongeBob was merrily hopping around the garden, He bumped into Chester.

"Why, hey there little fellow? How can I help you?" asked Chester considerately.

SpongeBob got frightened. He gave a huge scream and ran away. "M-M-M-Mommy!"

SpongeBob ran the other way round. He saw A.J. standing there, whom he bumped into.

"Why, you're a cute little fellow," said A.J. politely.

Unfortunately, SpongeBob took it as a threat. "Ahhhhh! Somebody save me!"

Finally, he bumped into Trixie Tang.

"Look at that cute thing," commented Trixie gently.

"Don't touch me!" yelled SpongeBob as he ran all the way to Timmy's room.

Inside Timmy's room, Timmy tied Cosmo and Wanda with a cloth on their eyes. Then SpongeBob barged into the room.

"Save me, Timmy. There are intruders in your backyard," said the paranoid sponge.

"What intruders? Can't you see I am preparing a surprise for Cosmo and Wanda in order to present you."

"Well, there was one who had a big head. The other one had blonde hair, with very large braces. The third one was a girl, who was very tall. She had very long hair and she looked Chinese to me," conveyed SpongeBob.

"They aren't intruders. They are my friends. Now stand here so they can see you," commanded Timmy.

"Timmy, are you going to show us or not. Is it something new?" Wanda asked.

"Not something new. Someone old," replied Timmy as he unfolded the blind fold on Cosmo's and Wanda's eyes.

"SpongeBob! It's a miracle! My idiot! it's great to see you again!" rejoiced Cosmo as he embraced SpongeBob.

"It's a friendly reunion sweetie," Wanda told SpongeBob, as she kissed his forehead.

"Really. You think so?" asked SpongeBob rhetorically.

"Yeah. You and I have many things in common. For example, we're both idiots," Cosmo laughed along with SpongeBob.

"Poof poof. Poof poof poof poof. Poof poof," said Poof.

"Look, Poof is telling you something. I think he likes you," Cosmo told SpongeBob.

Poof went towards SpongeBob. He cuddled him and started poking him. "Aw, what a cute baby. Timmy Turner, you are one lucky god-brother."

"Say SpongeBob. Was it you singing in our backyard?" asked Timmy.

"No it wasn't?" lied SpongeBob.

"Aw. Don't feel ashamed, SpongeBob. We all sing while working. And your voice isn't that bad," justified Wanda.

"Better than talking," whispered Cosmo.

"Are you still working at the Krusty Krabs?" asked Timmy.

"Why wouldn't I. It's one of the finest restaurants in Bikini Bottom," chanted SpongeBob.

"And has that old crab reduced his love for money?" needled Wanda.

"Nope. Still the same old Mr. Krabs," replied SpongeBob. "Indeed, he loves money more than ladies. And I assume his obsession is increasing everyday.

"They always get you," said Cosmo.

"I guess Krabs won't learn. Hey, how is Plankton getting along?" asked Timmy.

"I'm fine with Plankton. But not the same feeling for Mr. Krabs," replied SpongeBob. "He is always after the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Krusty Krabs out of business. Fortunately for us, he never succeeds. Indeed, Plankton came here all the way from the Chum Bucket, just to ask Mr. Crocker to assist him in stealing the formula."

"If Plankton's here, aren't you supposed to be worried?"asked Wanda.

"Squidward and Mr. Krabs will take care of him. Besides, even if he got the formula, he won't be able to run the Chum Bucket."

During the conversation, Chester, A.J., and Trixie entered Timmy's room.

"Dude? You wanna play ca...," A.J. paused when he saw SpongeBob standing beside. "Why hell again little..."

"Ahhhh!" shrieked SpongeBob as he his behind Timmy. He was quivering from fear.

"Don't be afraid. They are just my friends," assured Timmy.

"Really?" asked SpongeBob.

"Don't start again," warned Timmy. "SpongeBob. These are my friend, Chester Mcbadbat and A.J. And this is my girlfriend, Trixie Tang. Guys, meet SpongeBob SquarePants. My aquatic pal."

"Woah, This is awesome. A talking sea sponge," gasped Chester,

"Where does he come from?" asked Trixie.

"From a town under the Pacific Ocean, known as Bikini Bottom. It's just underneath Bikini Atoll," replied Timmy.

"But, I bet he isn't a genius," bragged A.J.

"Shut up, A.J. SpongeBob finished High School and has a job. We're still in 6th grade," Timmy defended SpongeBob.

"What do you work as. A scientist?" asked A.J.

"A model,"added Trixie.

"Or an athlete."

"Actually. I work as a fry cook in a fast food restaurant. Sometimes, I am appointed as a manager," said SpongeBob feeling ashamed. "I know you guys will laugh at me."

"Are you kidding. This job is freaking awesome," complimented Chester. "Now fry me up a burger."

"Fine. It's called a Krabby Patty."

When SpongeBob handed his Krabby Patty to Chester, he liked it. "Hey, this isn't so bad after all."

"I agree. It tastes delicious," added Trixie. "Can you make more of them little guy."

"Sure thing, Trixie," replied the jolly sponge. "Cosmo and Wanda. Did you like the patty."

"Liked it? Boy we loved it. Even Poof," replied Cosmo.

"Good job, SpongeBob. You'll always be a great chef," commenced Timmy.

* * *

Plankton decided he longer wanted to stay in Crocker's lab. He has finished his master plan for stealing the Krabby Patty formula. He figured out that Crocker could be his alternative option.

"Come on, Squidward. I'm going back to Bikini Bottom. Who needs Crocker. I'll just finish Krusty Krabs myself," thought. Plankton.

"Really. I'm coming with. Bikini Bottom here I come. Oh, I am so out of here!" rejoiced Squidward.

Back in the Krusty Krabs, Eugene Krabs hired Nat to take care of the grill, while he was working the register.

"Come on, lad. There is a huge line of me money waiting to eat me Krabby Patties!" shouted Krabs.

"I'm trying my best, sir," bellowed Nat.

"Keep it up, boy," complimented Krabs. "As long as me money is coming, I have no complains."

Squidward slammed the door and entered the Krusty Krabs.

"Why hello Squidward. Were's me chef?" asked Krabs.

"Oh there won't be any chef after I am though with you," laughed Plankton mischievously, as he flew though the chimney, into the diner. He used his robotic arm to catch Mr. Krabs and tie him

"What do you want Plankton?"asked Krabs.

"Oh don't wear yourself Krabs. Just give me the formula and I'll be on my way," replied Plankton.

"Oh, you're playing with fire now, Plankton," warned Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly, Foop and Dark Laser smashed the front door and barged into the Krusty Krabs.

"Ahhhh! Call off your minion, Krabs! Call him off!" squawked Plankton.

"Plankton. I don't know these guys. They aren't me minions," said Krabs shivering.

Everyone started to panic. They were running to save their lives. Foop and Dark Laser caused destruction all over the restaurant.

"Those two are frightening me money away," mourned Krabs.

"Silence. Have seen this yellow guy?" threatened Dark Laser showing SpongeBob's picture.

"Oh. he lives next on 56, Conch Street," answered Nat.

"Thanks a lot, fool," cackled Dark laser. "We will be on our way. Now to blackmail that cute yellow sponge. Then on to finish Timmy Turner once and for all."

"Plankton. Quit your mischief and get me out of here!SpongeBob is in danger and all you care about is stealing me formula and ruining me business!" scolded Krabs. "Nat you idoit. Why did you give him the address?"

"Sorry sir. I thought, he was a good guy," replied Nat unconcerned.

"Fine, I'll join forces with you to help SpongeBob and I promise not to steal the formula until the problem is solved. Crook's honor," comforted Plankton.

"It's a deal. But no tricks or you'll be the chef's special," warned Krabs. "Squidward. You're going to help us too."

"Oh boy," said Squidward worryingly. "I have a feeling that this won't end well.

"So were should we start?" asked Plankton.

"Maybe me daughter can help us. Oh Pearl."

"Yes Daddy," answered Pearl.

"Can you help us save SpongeBob, honey," asked Krabs.

"I want a dollar," demanded Pearl.

"Here you go," snapped Pearl.

"OK Daddy," accepted Pearl.

"To _SpongeBrain's _house!" yelled Squidward.

"I am only helping you, so I can get back to robbing you blind," moped Plankton.


End file.
